


Cat & Mouse

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert Has a Big Dick, Begging, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Teasing, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: At that moment, Ashe saw the shift in Felix he had unknowingly been seeking all along. Felix licked his lips and softened his eyes. He looked pliant and vulnerable in a way Ashe rarely got to see. It tore Ashe’s heart between wanting to spoil Felix and pound him into the ground.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Cat & Mouse

Ashe fumbled with the laces of Felix’s pants, hands trembling with desire and uncertainty. He could feel that tonight was different. Felix had indicated, in his own subtle ways, that he was ready for more than their hands and mouths. Ashe knew in the deepest part of his being that he was ready tonight, too, but that awareness did little to ease his fears.

Ashe knew he was well above average in size. He could picture see in his mind the way Felix’s jaw had dropped when Ashe first showed himself completely. While it was flattering and empowering, it also left Ashe terrified of hurting Felix. What if it overwhelmed Felix? What if it wasn’t satisfying? Or worse, painful?

“Get out of your head,” Felix mumbled, using his teeth to tug at Ashe’s bottom lip and yank him back into the moment.

Ashe chuckled as he finally managed to pull the front of Felix’s pants open. “You read me like a book.”

Felix scoffed as he discarded his pants, tossing them towards a corner of the room. Their shirts had been forgotten a while ago, lost during the early stages of kissing. Felix must have been growing impatient, because he pulled his smallclothes off and tossed them away, too. Ashe blushed furiously despite the fact he’d seen Felix nude many times before. Felix’s tip was already shiny with precome, reflecting the light of the candles lit throughout the room.

“What do you want to do today?” Felix, blunt as ever, flopped back on the bed and watched Ashe expectantly.

“Well,” Ashe started, bashful, as he settled on the bed between Felix’s legs, “I think I’m ready for more if you are?”

Felix smirked, sending a jolt straight to Ashe’s cock. “As if I’d wait any longer than I have to. I’m ready.”

Ashe smiled down at Felix for a moment before backing away. He strolled to his desk and grabbed the oil from the bottom right drawer. He took a deep breath as he studied the bottle, rolling it between his fingers to look at the patterned gray label wrapped around the glass. He whirled around when Felix cleared his throat.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Hesitating. Being scared. Whatever.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you…”

“If you do, I’ll tell you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Ashe and Felix stared at one another for a long, weighty moment. The unwavering lust and affection in Felix’s eyes allowed Ashe’s confidence to grow with each passing second. Inch by inch, he returned to Felix. His face burned like it had been blasted with Bolganone. Still, he reached out and brushed his fingertips along Felix’s length. Sliding down, he circled Felix’s hole with feather-light touches. Felix writhed under the contact.

“A-alright, I’m going to oil up my fingers now,” Ashe explained, popping the cork off the bottle and setting on the ground beside the bed.

“You don’t need to narrate,” Felix retorted, but there was a gentleness to it that succeeded in reassuring Ashe.

With generously oiled fingers and the vial sitting upright next to the cork, Ashe resumed tracing circles over Felix’s ass. Felix, mercifully, let Ashe have a bit of time to calm down. Once he felt that the oil was warm enough and his hand steady enough, Ashe pressed in his first finger. Felix was tight, gripping on the digit so hard that Ashe worked just to the first knuckle a few times before pressing in the rest of the way.

“Fuck…” Felix sighed, head pressed back in the bed already.

“This is going to take a bit,” Ashe warned, slowly pulling his finger back.

Felix tightened as if trying to hold Ashe in. Ashe was startled at himself when he wondered how that would feel around his cock. The thought was uncharacteristically impatient, so it seemed like a good thing he wouldn’t have to wait too much longer to satisfy his curiosity. Thrusting his finger back in, Ashe took his time pulling Felix apart. Every little sound Felix made left Ashe feeling hotter than before. He made a game of guessing what he’d hear every time he pressed his finger back in. Gasps, moans, pants, and groans slipped past Felix’s lip, seemingly swapping out as Ashe changed the angle his hand moved.

“Another.” Felix sounded much too level for Ashe’s taste.

Pulling his finger out, Ashe repeated the same process to work in the second one. First to the first knuckle, then pressing all the way in. After a few thrusts like that, Ashe started to spread his fingers inside Felix. He watched intently at how his hand worked his lover open. Once more, he made a game of figuring out how to make Felix sing.

Though this wasn’t the first time Ashe had fingered Felix so thoroughly, it was the first time they’d done it with a further goal in mind. It was mesmerizing to see how Felix’s rim loosened little by little. As Felix relaxed, Ashe could dedicate more of his focus on how warm Felix was. Getting more eager by the second, Ashe added a third finger without Felix chiming in.

The groan Felix let out pulled a moan from Ashe. He could really feel the way Felix pulsed around his fingers now, every little twist of his fingers getting a delicious twitch or throb. Knowing Felix wanted it–wanted _him_ –so badly was intoxicating. Ashe needed to get his cock inside Felix before he lost the control to be gentle about it.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Ashe rasped, slowing his fingers to give Felix a chance to form a response.

“Goddess, _yes._ ” Felix looked up, face already flushed and hair messed up from rubbing it against the bed.

Ashe pulled his hand away with a firm nod. He watched for just a second at how Felix clenched around nothing. Satisfied with his work, Ashe at last discarded his pants and smallclothes. His cock slapped up against his stomach when it was freed, the tip resting just below his belly button when rested flat against his body. He could feel Felix’s stare, a powerful feeling surging through Ashe that he’d never felt before. That feeling manifested into words he’d been too meek to utter before.

“I read that it’s easier to be on your hands and knees with a larger partner.”

Surprise flashed over Felix’s features before he smoothed them back to evenness. Rolling over, Felix settled himself into the position Ashe suggested. He crawled up so that his face hovered over their pillows, arms near the top corners of the mattress while his knees pressed into the blankets about halfway down the bed.

Seeing Felix laid out and waiting before him further awoke Ashe’s need. Crawling onto the bed behind Felix, Ashe planted kisses over Felix’s thighs and ass as he got into place. Once he was there, he took hold of his leaking cock, slicking it with oil he’d snagged before getting on the mattress. Ashe lined himself up against Felix’s entrance, heat already radiating between them.

“Alright, tell me if you need me to stop,” Ashe reminded Felix one last time, running his other hand over Felix’s back before settling it on his hip.

Felix replied with a grunt. As soon as the sound was uttered, Ashe pressed forward slowly. He felt the head pop into Felix, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of being pulled in. Despite the physical invitation for more, Ashe paused. He was determined to give Felix ample time to stretch out before the real fun began. When he was sure Felix was okay, Ashe slid a touch further in and stopped.

“Could you go any slower?” Felix panted, turning his head to the side to make his voice clear.

Ashe nodded, making his next movement even smaller. He silently thanked Felix for communicating honestly. After Ashe had moved, Felix made an irritated sound. Ashe pulled back, concern washing over him and driving out the power that he’d felt before.

“I was being sarcastic!” Felix rocked back, taking Ashe back to the depth he’d been before withdrawing.

“Felix, you can’t do that. I need you to be honest with me,” Ashe scolded, squeezing Felix’s hip to drive the point in.

“Fine, go faster.” Felix dropped his head back down between his arms.

Ashe obliged, inching in with fewer pauses in between. Felix kept quiet for a while before he began to squirm again. Ashe let him deal with it. He was about halfway inside now, but his control was still holding strong. Felix could speak up if he needed anything, as he had promised to.

“This is dumb, just put it in already,” Felix snapped, desperation edging into his tone.

That desperation hit Ashe in a way he’d never felt before. Immediately, he felt the need to draw more desperation out of Felix. Acting on that urge, Ashe pulled out until only a fourth of his cock still filled Felix.

“No! What are you doing?” Felix scrambled back, fighting to keep up with Ashe.

Ashe used his hands to grab Felix’s hips and restrain him. “Tell me what you want, with words.”

“I told you, I want you to put it in.” Felix was quivering around Ashe; he liked this as much as Ashe did.

“Be more specific,” Ashe instructed, smirking and staring down at where he was connected with Felix.

“Put your cock in my ass,” Felix muttered, a blush creeping down the back of his neck.

“What was that?” Ashe leaned over, sliding a little deeper in the process.

“Put your cock in my ass!” Felix practically shouted, his fists twisting into the sheets.

Ashe thrusted forward until he was about three-quarters of the way in, admiring how Felix visibly squeezed around him. “You sound amazing like this,” Ashe moaned.

“Like what?”

“Breathless. Desperate. Begging.” Ashe moved his hands to squeeze Felix’s ass, hard.

Felix arched his back and offered a shaky sigh. It was no secret that Felix enjoyed being manhandled and spoken dirty to as much as Ashe loved to offer those things, but they were both learning just how much they enjoyed this game of begging and teasing. Felix continued to clamp down around Ashe’s throbbing cock, yet neither of them made any particularly pushy moves to speed the night along.

“Keep begging,” Ashe ordered, gradually moving to push the rest of the way into Felix.

“Ashe, damn it, I need you to fuck me,” Felix growled.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Ashe stopped when he was completely consumed by Felix, basking in the feeling of being wrapped up in Felix’s tight heat.

“Hard and fast. I don’t want you to hold back.” Felix grew more breathless by the second, and Ashe couldn’t get enough.

“Would you let me hold your wrists back while I fuck you hard and fast?” Ashe feigned a sweet tone, drunk on toying with Felix as long as he could.

Felix, being more obedient that Ashe had ever seen him, set his face down on the mattress and offered his quivering arms to Ashe. Ashe took Felix’s wrists, holding on with a gentle touch to communicate his appreciation for Felix’s trust. With everything feeling as if it was exactly how it needed to be, Ashe began thrusting shallowly. When the depth of his thrusts didn’t change after several motions, Felix made a strangled sound.

“You’re being mean,” Felix half hissed, half whined.

Ashe responded with a hoarse, breathy laugh. “I guess I am.”

Felix growled, and in another moment of stubbornness, shoved his hips back as well as he could by rocking on his knees to impale himself on Ashe’s cock. Ashe moaned and squeezed harder on Felix’s wrists, but he held still. He wanted to hear _more_.

“Ashe, what’s your problem?” Felix sounded genuinely irritated, and Ashe realized he may have pushed him too far.

“I’m sorry, Felix! I just like hearing you beg, I can stop if–“ Ashe started to ramble as anxiety crowded against his lust, but Felix cut him off.

“Fine. Ashe, please. I need you to fuck me like I need to breathe. How’s that?” Felix’s tone was sarcastic, coming out like a sneer.

Realizing Felix was nowhere near as close to his limits as he’d seemed a moment earlier, Ashe decided to let a little more cruelty slip into his actions. Leaning forward to lay his torse over Felix’s back, Ashe pressed a kiss to Felix’s throat. He licked over the place his lips had rested before nibbling at it. Felix sighed, the sound like music to Ashe’s ears. Still, he wanted to do more.

“That’s better,” Ashe whispered, pausing to let Felix shudder at the breath on his ear, “but I know I can make you mean it.”

Ashe yanked his hips back and slammed full force into Felix once, stilling again when he bottomed out. Felix cried out and arched his back. Ashe knew then that he’d found the right angle to break Felix to pieces. When Felix turned his face to the side, Ashe let a dark chuckle bubble forth at how blissed out Felix looked.

“Again. I need that again.” Felix glared at Ashe out of the corner of his eye, still holding on to a shred of defiance.

“Need what?” Ashe snapped back, the sharp tone leaving Felix wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

At that moment, Ashe saw the shift in Felix he had unknowingly sought all along. Felix licked his lips and softened his eyes. He looked pliant and vulnerable in a way Ashe rarely got to see. It tore Ashe’s heart between wanting to spoil Felix and pound him into the ground.

“Fuck me senseless, Ashe. I’m all yours. I need your cock. Please, _please_ let me come on your cock and scream your name while you fill me up.” Felix rambled, eyes closed and face turning dark red.

Ashe craved more, but the kind part of his heart knew that what he’d just seen and heard took a lot on Felix’s part. Tucking away the desire to have it all for another day, Ashe relented and began to properly fuck Felix into the mattress. The unrelenting friction and heat on his cock made Ashe shout in surprise while Felix wailed underneath him. Tension mounted in Ashe’s core, his climax building quickly as his senses were overwhelmed by Felix.

Using Felix’s arms, Ashe yanked them together with every thrust. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, creating a symphony when combined with the sounds they uttered. Sweat dripped down Ashe’s forehead, sticking his hair into clumps, while another drop slipped down his back. His mouth hung open as he gasped for air, hard at work keeping his hips steady despite his slipping control.

Felix was in a similar state, hair flung wild in every direction as he shuddered and tossed his head in rapture. The planes of his body glinted as he moved, looking delicious in the soft candlelight. Ashe made another mental note of how badly he wanted to knot a hand into Felix’s hair and lick at his neck and chest.

“Close. Ashe, please,” Felix babbled, too cockdrunk to elaborate.

“Me too, darling, me too,” Ashe grunted between thrusts, feeling the heat in his core threatening to boil over.

Letting one of Felix’s arms go, Ashe slid his arm around and found Felix’s neglected cock. Ashe could feel strands of precome connecting Felix’s cock to his abs. Felix’s whole body shook when Ashe took him in hand. Timing his hand with his thrusts, Ashe gasped as Felix tensed once more.

“Please,” Felix begged, voice cracking and eyelashes damp with tears.

Realizing that Felix was waiting for permission to come pushed Ashe even closer to his own climax. Eyes rolling back, Ashe let his control dissolve and fucked into Felix with wild abandon. He could still feel Felix stretch around him with every thrust, as if his size was so great that Felix couldn’t truly adjust to it.

“Come on me Felix, I’ve got you,” Ashe choked out, tightening his grip on Felix’s wrist and twisting his hand around Felix’s cock.

Felix screamed when he came. Ashe’s name and curses twisted into a song of nonsense and pleasured noises that Ashe wanted to play on loop for lonely nights. Felix’s spend spread onto the bed, his stomach, and Ashe’s hand. The added slickness let Ashe move quicker, pulling every drop he could from Felix. Despite the onslaught of pleasure, Felix kept his shaking legs in place.

The way Felix’s ass milked Ashe in kind brought on Ashe’s climax. The moments of overlap as they spilled in unison were so intense that Ashe’s vision went white, yet he was determined to see Felix through. Pushing deep as he felt his come spilling out, Ashe tossed his head back as stuttered cries broke out of his throat.

Felix fell limp and landed on his stomach as Ashe dropped Felix’s arm and hung his head forward. They rested there for several seconds to catch their breath. Once he felt his strength beginning to return, Ashe slid out of Felix. The pathetic whine Felix uttered when he was empty tugged at Ashe’s heart. The way he stayed open and looked well-used tugged at Ashe’s cock.

Taken more by the need to care for Felix–who was clearly beyond taking care of himself, for now anyway–Ashe dipped a clean cloth into the wash bin they’d prepared. Ashe wiped down his forehead, followed by his hands and then his groin. Tossing that cloth to the other side of the bowl, Ashe wetted a fresh one.

When Ashe returned to Felix, he greeted his lover with a gentle touch on the back. The contact brought Felix back to life. Felix rolled onto his side, the sheets sticking to him where he’d laid on his spend. Ashe took his time wiping Felix clean, working his way up Felix’s body with reverent swipes of the cloth. Felix hummed in contentment as Ashe wiped over his pecs, eyes finally cracking open.

“Are you with me again?” Ashe whispered, wearing a warm smile.

Felix nodded. His eyes were still hazy, the aftershocks of pleasure blurring with love Felix only openly displayed in moments like this. Ashe wiped off the sheets with the clean side of the cloth and tossed it away without moving from Felix’s side. Laying himself on the wet spot, Ashe pulled Felix into his arms.

“I didn’t know you could be so mean,” Felix said, with a playfulness in his voice that stopped Ashe’s anxiety before it could start.

“Me either,” Ashe confessed, nuzzling his nose into Felix’s hair while a hand rubbed circles on Felix’s back.

“It was nice. To let you lead.”

Ashe paused, giving himself time to grasp Felix’s sentimental statement. When it settled into his mind, Ashe reacted with a grin and gentle kiss to Felix’s forehead.

“Thank you for giving me the chance.”

Felix answered with a hum. He shifted in Ashe’s arms, suggesting that he was falling asleep. Ashe felt his eyelids drooping as well, his own high and drive to care for Felix winding down. Slipping his eyes shut, Ashe settled into the blankets and pulled Felix even closer.

“I love you.” The words were just shy of inaudible, but Ashe caught them in the utter silence of their bedroom.

Ashe’s chest felt full and warm, Felix’s rare declaration of love leaving Ashe more content than he knew he could be.

“I love you too,” he whispered back into the darkness, feeling Felix smile against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
